


Hunger Only Grows

by phantpire



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Vampire Turning, By mild I mean very mild, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantpire/pseuds/phantpire
Summary: After his first taste of blood, Vampire begins to worry as he starts having stronger urges. To combat this.. he decides to make a difficult decision.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Roguefort Cookie
Kudos: 10





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so before you read this, I should mention that this is part of an AU where Roguefort was turned into a vampire (they asked, for the record). This is just a little thing I wrote within the same timeline. Maybe soon I'll publish something about what started all of it? Not sure.

\--  
"No." They put it rather directly. The vampiric thief was certainly worried... why would Vampire be pushing them away like this?  
  
"Please... just go. It's not wise to remain so close to a _creature_ like me-" That's when the thief grabbed a hold of Vampire's cheeks, gripping his face tightly. Glaring right into his own violet eyes, they could sense the guilt swimming throughout their reflection. Vampire tried to pull them away, but still felt the addiction to their touch holding him in.  
  
"Look at me, Vampire, please." They said rather desperately. They had no clue as to why he was acting this way. Why he was trying to be so... distant. Vampire did as he was told, looking right back at them. "You are not a _creature_. You are a misunderstood man, one who very much did not deserve the ostracism that you faced. Tell me now... who, or what is making you act this way? If it's Alchemist, you know you can just-"  
  
"It's... not her. Please don't blame her for this." They sigh. "Fine. So if it wasn't her.. what was it then?"  
  
Vampire pauses for a long time, eye shifting to the side as he quietly admits it. "...me. I'm the reason that I am acting this way." To the thief, it still did not make sense. "Elaborate, please."  
  
"...I don't want to hurt you more than I already have, love. For your safety.. I advise you leave. Keep your distance from me... to avoid any further pain."  
  
This... sounded so odd, coming from his mouth.  
  
"You haven't.. hurt me dear? What is this about? Pl-" Before they could finish talking, Vampire had pulled away. He fell to the floor, hand covering his mouth. This is what he had warned them about, when he told them to run.  
\--


	2. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire's fears have never felt more genuine, as he feels himself lose control once again.

\--   
Taking a few steps back, they observed his behavior past this point. Soon, it was clear as to what was happening... until his red gaze stared back at them.  
  
It didn't take long for him to lunge, desperately trying to hold them still for another bite. He was hungry. He was desperate. He wasn't in control. They did try to hold him back, as their vampirism, which had been given to them by Vampire, gave them more strength against this kind of unwarranted attack. Soon, both were pushed back onto the ground.  
  
Grabbing a hold of Vampire's wrists, and propping a knee between his chest and their own, they had made a way to keep him off for now. He certainly was aggressive.. though Roguefort tried to remain calm, as to help him snap out of it. Fear would only make him fight more.  
  
"Vampire... dear, I know you can hear me." They said as he flailed, trying to escape their grasp. When they said his name, his scarlet eyes widened. He had obviously heard it.. though his viciousness continued soon after. It seems like their method could work.. but they had to do more. "Please.. I know this isn't you. You know that too, don't you?" Without speaking real words, he could only force himself to slightly nod, before going back to squirming. He had managed to get one hand free, but it wasn't enough to overpower them. In retaliation, Roguefort gripped his cheeks with their free hand, as they had done prior to all of this. "I _know_ it's hard to control. My love, I understand. I.. I want to help you. So please, don't fight with me... _please_."  
  
That's when they felt something warm and wet drip down their hands. Tears. They had obviously gotten some message across... as the vampire's pained groans soon turned into pained cries. He pleaded, and pleaded for.. something he couldn't manage to say. "Please... _please..._ " were the only words he spoke. The urge was ending.. but his fears had been confirmed. Before they could respond, he scrambled away, opting to hide.  
  
He was ashamed.   
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first post! I initially didn't plan on posting this publicly, but eh, why not! Definitely willing to post more Vamprogue content in the future.. ^_^ Along with other things!


End file.
